Kiss Kiss aïe
by Hisagi-san
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un baiser et ce que ça suscite chez un hétéro..surtout lorsqu'il se met à embrasser un mec... quelle idée aussi. - Deux chapitres -
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Kiss Kiss .. Aïe !

Pairing : Hisagi & Renji

Rating : _M_

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo..

**Note :** Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis un adepte du mélodrame, vous m'en voulez pas hein.. Prochaine fois je ferai quelque chose de plus cool. (Hé oui, on m'attend pour l'effet 69, mais fallait que je sorte cette histoire.. fallait. Au fait, je voulais faire quelque chose de court.. un chapitre quoi. Mais, ca prendra plutôt deux pages finalement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Non.. non, pas par là, s'il te plait.

Une frimousse brune se releva et son regard insondable se mélangea à celui de Renji, qui haletant, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Mais une main se baladait, insidieuse, cheminant vers ses hanches, le haut des cuisses musclées, puis sur une certaine bosse recouverte d'un tissu bien trop entravant pour Yumichika.

- Tu en es sûr... Renji... ? N'es-tu pas même curieux ? murmura--t-il d'une voix joueuse. Le concerné ferma les yeux pour espérer s'en sortir. Si le sol pouvait l'engouffrer, ce ne serait pas un mal sur ce plan là. Sous l'emprise enivrante du brun, ce dernier se crispa et ses deux mains vinrent faire barrage entre leur torse.

- Attends !... Tu vas bien trop loin, je...

" Pourtant, tu m'as dis vouloir essayer. Es-tu bien sûr de..." mais le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, au vue de sa surprise.

Il effleura quelque chose de plus doux que d'habitude, et son coeur se mit à s'accélérer d'un coup.. Renji réagissait à ses avances physiques mais alors pas qu'un peu. Yumi fondit sur lui, glissant l'une de ses cuisses vers l'intimité du rouge, qui lui soupirait et inspirait fortement, de peur que son coeur ne vienne à exploser. Évidemment, il réagissait, comment faire autrement lorsqu'il avait l'un des garçons les plus beaux de la fac avec lui, mais en plus de ça, bisexuel... alors que lui n'était qu'un hétéro. Il était perdu.

Et c'est pour cette raison même qu'il poussa définitivement Yumichika, créant ainsi un froid entre eux. Renji, presque essoufflé, serra des poings ainsi que des mâchoires, et fustigea du regard son vis-à-vis.

- Ecoute, je suis pas fait d'ce bois là. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dis que je voulais essayer juste pour te défier, mais je ne suis pas du tout prêt à ça !

Yumichika en revanche, n'était pas plus différent que ça, et ne se laissa pas démonter par ce rejet, renvoyant à l'aide de sa main, l'une de ses mèches en arrière :

- Je vois, je vois, mon petit Renji. Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'apprendre à embrasser un mec, ça n'a rien à voir avec une fille, tu sais...

" Quoi ?! " s'indigna le tatoué, se pointant du doigt " Tu insinues que j'embrasse mal alors que..

- Houla, va falloir que je retourne en cours, tu m'excuses, je me sauve " coupa le beau brun d'un clin d'oeil, avant de disparaitre de la pièce, laissant un Renji dépité, la mâchoire s'apprêtant à lâcher.

* * *

Il laissa tomber son sac dans un bruit sourd sur la chaise en bois, et déambulait presque sans vie dans la pièce. Il ne déprimait pas, bien sur que non. En revanche, la plupart de ses potes s'essayaient à la bi sexualité comme s'il s'agissait d'une mode, et lui.. bah il était tel un intrus. D'abord, il ne craquait que pour les filles autant pour leur fragilité que pour leur signification, mais outre cela, il était totalement novice en matière de relations gays. Alors, que faire dans ces cas là ?

C'est alors que son meilleur ami, et colocataire se pointa comme par hasard, Hisagi Shuuhei. Il était depuis longtemps un complice, un grand frère, un pilier même, son cop' plutôt fier et réservé. Le brun portait un tatouage 69 au visage, dont la signification n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez présentement. Le soixante neuf signifiant plutôt l'harmonie du mal et du bien. Hisagi avait une excellente réputation à la fac, au même titre que Yumichika, il attirait bon nombre de demoiselles et damoiseaux qui firent de lui l'un des plus sexy gentleman de l'établissement.

C'était bien beau surtout lorsqu'on apprenait que le brun était bi dans toute sa splendeur. En revanche, Renji, plus jeune, ne connaissait rien de ces frivolités passagères. Grâce au brun, il ne se sentait plus persécuté par les remarques de ses collègues, ou même par l'idée de se lancer dans cette "mode" qu'Hisagi gratifiait si gentiment de dégénérescence stupide et puérile. C'était pas une mode, putain...

Seulement, le plus jeune était curieux, c'était bien là le problème.

- Alors, ta journée ?

Un haussement d'épaule significatif rompit le cours des questions du brun à la voix diantesquement .. virile.

- Je vois. T'as fait le beau et tu t'es raté ?

" Rhaaa mais non ! " se défendit le rouge en haussant les épaules. " J'ai juste été tenté, me dis pas que tu es immunisé par les nouveautés ?

- Et de quelle nouveauté s'agit-il ? préservera le beau brun, loin d'être dérangé par l'agressivité dont faisait preuve son colocataire.

- Je.... j'me suis fait un mec !

- Ah vraiment...largua-t-il, naquois.

- J'allais me le faire ! corrigea-t-il soudain, sachant pertinemment qu'Hisagi se moquait de lui. " J'allais le faire mais.. mais... " soudain, l'idée de lui avouer la vérité quant à ses inquiétudes lui sembla ridicule. Mais le brun se rapprocha légèrement, interloqué.

- Je dois bien avouer que tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité. Tu vois.. pas immunisé ! renchérit-il en souriant doucement, ce qui eut pour effet d'encourager son vis-à-vis à parler :

- Bah.. c'est Yumichika. Il..

- Yumi ?! l'interrompit-il, presque outré par le choix de son ami. " Tu vas pas me dire que tu veux te le faire, ce n'est qu'un profiteur doublé d'un narcissique insolent. " et je te l'étriperai volontiers si j'en avais les moyens, aurait-il aimé rajouter à l'encontre de ce goujat, mais sa réserve l'en empêcha.

- Il.. il m'a dit que j'embrassais mal. Enfin, que je ne savais pas embrasser un garçon.

Hisagi s'assit sur le sofa et étrécit des yeux en observant l'homme au devant de lui. Il le voyait toujours aussi sensible et naïf, ce beau Renji, même s'il possédait une volonté hors norme qui dépassait celles des humains en général. Volonté de bien faire, d'être meilleur que les autres..et le pire, c'est qu'il y arrivait ce con. Quelques minutes passèrent, laissant le rouge se terrait dans un mutisme contagieux.

- Viens là..déclara enfin le brun en tapotant une place à coté de lui. Renji arqua un sourcil, n'aimant absolument pas qu'on lui donne des ordres... Il s'exécuta nonobstant la situation en voyant la mine sérieuse de son pote. Après tout, il devait vouloir le réconforter, ni plus ni moins. Lorsque finalement, il posa son séant sur le sofa en cuir (les gouts de luxe du brun), collant presque son voisin, ce dernier attendit la suite des évènements. Que voulait Hisagi ?

- Alors, on va dire que je suis un mannequin. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un inconnu pour toi. Embrasse moi et je te dirai si t'es un pro.

- De quoi ?!? Hurla un Renji cramoisi, ratant sa prise, le faisant tomber par ce fait.

- T'es qu'un gonflé. Je vais te montrer, il n'y a rien de.. de terrible.

_" Oh mais non, strictement rien, t'es juste mon meilleur pote, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble, tu es bi, je suis hétéro, et on va se rouler une pelle d'enfer, à part ça, la vie continue ..!."_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se redressait pour se mettre debout. Hisagi se leva à son tour, et se rapprocha de son coloc.. son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine. Renji aurait voulu crier un 'non' mais la paralysie l'en empêcha. Se maudissant d'être aussi peu enclin à refuser, parce qu'il souhaitait s'assurer de deux choses, à savoir s'il embrassait bien lui, et aussi curieux de connaitre son pote un peu plus intimement, il chercha à canaliser ses émotions, à se calmer face à un brun bien trop entreprenant à son gout.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs posa délicatement la paume de sa main sur la joue de Renji, puis sourit, presque narquois. La situation était assez délirante pour lui, ne s'étant pas attendu qu'un soir, il irait embrasser un hétéro. Mais l'idée étant des plus amusantes, il se laissait dire que ça ne pouvait qu'améliorer les choses pour Renji. Alors, son visage approcha dangereusement celui d'un Renji rouge d'embarras, la teinte se confondant avec celle de ses cheveux éparses, et il s'arrêta dans sa progression au bout de quelques millimètres..mélangeant son souffle au sien...

Renji était déjà haletant, et terrifié par l'acte. Enfin, terrifié est un bien grand mot, il était tout bonnement pas rassuré, ni plus ni moins. Mais il concéda qu'un simple baiser avec un de ses potes l'aiderait à se dire qu'il embrassait bien. Malheureusement, tout en lui réagissait. Son coeur battait la chamade, si ce n'est qu'il tambourinait sa poitrine violemment, lui faisant biaisement mal.. de ce fait, l'air lui manquait, et son ventre se tortillait douloureusement. Il avait chaud... Accouplé à cela : l'appréhension. C'était horrible. Hisagi attendit quelques secondes, puis écrasa alors mollement ses lèvres sur ses consœurs, faisant directement rabaisser ses paupières. Le rouge - c'est le cas de le dire - contrairement à son ami, écarquilla les yeux, les battements affolés de son coeur l'empêchant de se concentrer ailleurs que sur ce baiser. Et alors qu'Hisagi rouvrait légèrement ses lèvres pour les refermer sur les siennes, l'invitant par ce biais à le suivre, et à mouvoir ses lèvres, sa vue se voila d'instinct, tandis que ses jambes devinrent d'un coup dolentes. Il déglutit sous la longueur du baiser, mais ne pouvait plus s'en détacher, et Hisagi non plus. Ce dernier appréciait fortement le gout de sa bouche, et enivré, il avait trouvé le moyen de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, effleurant à peine celle de Renji, qui se mit à gémir doucement. Son sang bouillonnait et bourdonnait aux oreilles, plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est ce baiser sensuel, complètement différent de celui de Yumichika. Lorsque le brun resserra l'emprise de sa main sur sa joue, Renji accepta timidement la langue d'Hisagi. Elles s'entortillèrent et se séparèrent, avant que celle du brun revienne pour la lécher avec une langueur qui torturait Renji, ne pouvant s'interrompre de gémir. Seulement.. alors que ce baiser le transportait - haut la main je dirai -, il se rendit seulement compte que leur embrassade allait trop loin, et dût à contre coeur, repoussait ferment le brun qui s'était accroché à lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle. Le beau brun était gené d'avoir profité de la situation et d'avoir succombé aussi facilement à la tentation quand l'artifice capillaire rouge ambulant, pivoine et brulant, quitta la pièce, non sans se cogner plusieurs fois tellement il se sentait déboussolé.

* * *

Une semaine passa, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait cherché à se revoir, plus Renji qu'Hisagi. Comment dire.. L'image de leur seule étreinte hantait l'étudiant aux cheveux rouges. Plus encore, c'est au bout de quelques jours seulement qu'il nourrissait de drôles de sentiments à l'égard de son coloc. Même en cours, en fac de lettres (pour draguer les filles il n'y a pas mieux comme études. Si si.. ! ), le baiser revenait inlassablement, et devenait son obsession. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, Hisagi était soit couché dans sa chambre, soit dehors avec ses amis. Ils avaient beau être les meilleurs potes du monde, ils ne partageaient pas forcément les mêmes amis.

Et ce fut donc au bout du septième jour qu'il rentrait, l'air maussade. Il ne s'aimait plus, se trouvait laid, et stupide. A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il ôta le bandeau resserrant ses cheveux, et les laissa retomber, l'efféminant à son grand dam. Il savait pertinemment que la gente masculine et féminine craquait pour sa chevelure.

_Si quelqu'un pouvait craquer pour autre chose que mes cheveux.. _Après tout, il lui restait sa connerie. Enfin, la raison de sa jeune dépression n'était autre que cette incompréhension vis à vis de ce qui s'était passé il y a une semaine. Depuis le petit incident dirons nous sympathique avec son beau brun, il avait repoussé Yumichika de plus belle, pensant alors qu'il trahirait Hisagi. Pourtant, rien ne les unissait sinon leur amitié. Ensuite, il y avait les remarques qui fusent, disant qu'il était tête en l'air ces temps-ci, sinon rougissant lorsque son colocataire était dans les parages. C'était d'un ridicule...

- Que m'arrive-t-il bon sang, c'est quoi ces conneries...

La porte s'ouvrit, et un brun apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce même homme qui embrassait comme un dieu, qui était comme son grand frère.. qui était beau, accessoirement. Le gars en question le salua brièvement, avant de lui passer sous le nez de sa démarche féline. Le coeur du rouge s'était mis à cogner de manière assourdissante la cage thoracique alors qu'il déglutissait et le regardait sans mot dire. Il était complètement paralysé, et cela, Hisagi le remarqua. Après avoir passé le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, Renji put souffler quelque peu, inspirant profondément. Seulement, l'indifférence du brun le tuait à petit feu. Il ne le supportait plus. Alors, il frappa à sa porte, déterminé.

On lui ouvrit, de tout évidence.

- Hum ?

" Euh.. tu vas bien ? " C'était quoi cette question à deux ronds. Hisagi d'ailleurs haussa des épaules, avant de le délaisser, continuant à se déshabiller devant lui, dévoilant le jeu de ses muscles roulant sous les mouvements et ...enfin, c'est de l'appel au viol ce qu'il lui fait ! Il laissa derrière lui un Renji penaud. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, et persévéra, amorçant un pas de plus dans l'antre de ...son colocataire.

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

- C'est toi qui m'ignore, répondit-il du tac au tac, avant de renchérir. Tu m''ignores et tu m'as rejeté.

" Rejeté ? C'est un bien grand mot.

- Et donc ? Comment t'a-t-il trouvé pour ce coup ?

Le concerné fronça des sourcils, bien incapable de comprendre cette question. Quel coup, Qui a trouvé quoi ? Il fronça des sourcils, poussant le brun à développer :

- Yumichika... T'a-t-il trouvé bon cette fois-ci ?

Et merde, voilà que Renji ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette question. Mais alors qu'il allait lui dire la vérité, une peur s'insinua en lui... Peur qu'Hisagi le traite une nouvelle fois de dégonflé....

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois... fit-il simplement en prenant faussement ses aises. D'ailleurs, cet air de désinvolture, outre sa longue chevelure rouge n'echappa pas à Hisagi, qui le gosier serré, répondit un léger :

- Tant mieux.

Les deux amis semblaient horriblement tristes et le pire était qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Le rouge pensa donc faire demi tour bien que l'envie de squatter le pieu de l'étudiant l'intéressait plus qu'autre chose.

- Bon.. à pl..

- J'ai oublié de te dire Renji, je serai absent pendant une semaine, je vais chez des amis.

Cette petite nouvelle qui avait eu le malheur de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles l'acheva définitivement. Un sourire faux mais bien peiné surmonta ses lèvres, quand il claqua finalement la porte. Seul refuge, sa chambre. Pourquoi le prenait-il comme ça.. ?

* * *

Toutes les nuits, il se mit à psychoter. Ou à jalouser l'entourage d'Hisagi. Après tout, il se pouvait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un seul mec ou d'une fille, avec qui il couchait avec. Et contre toute attente, cette pensée le retournait. Plus les jours avançaient, et plus la réponse lui semblait fatidique. Un simple baiser, et il lui avait volé son âme...son coeur. Renji pensait continuellement au brun, à son ami de tous les jours, d'une manière tout à fait différente qu'auparavant. Lui-même n'en revenait pas de nourrir de tels sentiments mais depuis bientôt deux semaines, le besoin de connaitre les joies sexuelles avec une personne du même sexe lui devenait vital. L'unique à pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il désirait se voyait être le brun.

La semaine se déroula lentement, affreusement lentement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il évita les cours, demeurait chez lui dans son lit à rien foutre, si ce n'est à s'empêcher de pleurer. Depuis quand il se permettait de chialer pour un guy ! C'était vexant ! Pourtant, rien n'y faisait, il souffrait chez lui et se supportait de moins en moins. Pourquoi avoir mal au ventre quand il pensait à lui.. Son coeur saignait abondamment, comme pris de panique dans sa petite cage, et demandait à sortir.. Enfin, tu parles d'un coeur, il ne lui restait presque plus rien.

Vers le sixième jour, il eut la nausée toute la journée. Le simple fait de savoir qu'Hisagi allait enfin rentrer lui retournait l'estomac. Quelles étranges sensations pour son camarade. Au bout de longues heures, il pensa finalement lui soumettre un ultimatum. Après tout, il perdrait son meilleur pote ou plutôt celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Rien de plus, c'était pas grave. Après un appel, il était sûr de pouvoir dormir avec un ami ce soir. Il écrivit une petite lettre à l'encontre du grand voyageur qui rentrerait demain, dans les alentours de 20 h, comme toujours.. puis, il fit ses bagages.

.......

.................

Le lendemain, 22 h, l'heure à laquelle il donna rendez vous à Hisagi, le rouge attendit contre un poteau dont la luminosité était fébrile. Pas mal de passants arpentèrent la ruelle dans laquelle il patientait, attendant de savoir si l'homme de ses rêves viendrait. Car oui, Renji savait maintenant qu'il était amoureux, grâce à un bête baiser échangé avec son colocataire, cette simple manœuvre avait réussi à lui subtiliser ce qui battait dans sa poitrine. Maintenant, il se disait que si Hisagi tenait un tant soit peu à lui, il daignerait bien venir. En revanche, s'il ne venait pas, cela voulait dire " plus de lien ". Peut-être que son brun ne supportait pas non plus le malaise qui s'était installé, et déciderait d'oublier jusqu'à leur lien d'amitié.

_Le temps passe...._

Il n'était non pas 22 h, ni 22 h 30 mais minuit 50 ! Et Renji demeurait toujours assis sur un pan du trottoir à l'attendre désespérément.. La réalité était néanmoins plus frappante. Comprenant finalement l'absence d'Hisagi, le jeune homme accusait en souffrant silencieusement cet amour unilatéral. Il n'avait plus la force de se redresser, et les maigres espoirs que l'autre s'annonce semblaient s'amenuiser, une fois encore... La pluie s'était mis à le bombarder, lui et les passants de nuits, depuis bien une heure maintenant. Trempé jusqu'à l'os, son regard ne quittait plus une flaque d'eau tandis que le froid s'insinuait en lui..


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Voici la seconde et dernière partie. Fyekawai et wolveslover, voici la réponse à vos questions...en esperant vous combler. Quant à toi, Eikaow, t'y étais presque.

Désolé si fautes, je suis mort.

* * *

Il laissa tomber ses affaires dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'une main ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de rejeter sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise, car blasé. Renji brillait par son absence. Même à des kilomètres, il le savait dans les parages, seulement là.. Hisagi ne le voyait pas. Il regarda sa montre.. "1 : 00". La route au retour avait été longue cette fois-ci, pensant rentrer vers 23 heures, il venait seulement de pénétrer sa demeure et l'éreintement de l'épargnait guère, bien au contraire. Épuisé, il aurait quand même aimé s'excuser auprès de son colocataire pour ce silence de deux semaines...Si Hisagi était parti, ce n'était ni pour s'amuser, ni pour étudier comme il l'avait sciemment prétendu. Il avait simplement voulu prendre du recul avec son coloc' car il avait évidemment senti un drôle de sentiment s'immiscer en lui depuis le jour où il avait gouté ses lèvres. Renji embrassait bien.. s'il savait. Mais le malaise s'était installé entre eux, et Hisagi s'était mis à en souffrir, outre sa redoutable envie de caresser des cheveux rouges par ci, suivre le chemin de tatouages par là, etc, etc.. Alors effectivement, il avait eu peur de casser leur amitié en éprouvant de l'amour pour Renji, c'était un fait, indéniablement. Malheureusement, alors que ce soir le moment était venu de se réconcilier avec lui, et voir ce qu'il en était, seul un mot trônait sur la table, affreusement esseulé.

Il s'en approcha, et le lut...

_Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime... 22 heures.. place Yanaka. _

" Vingt deux heures !! " Le brun s'alarma d'un coup. Il ne pensa pas d'abord à être heureux par la nouvelle, mais plutôt par quitter cette pièce telle une tornade afin de le rejoindre. Non mais attend...il était 1 h du matin maintenant, et voyait très mal Renji là bas encore. L'effroi était à son comble.. venait-il de perdre l'ami qu'il avait toujours voulu, et désormais l'homme qu'il souhaitait rendre heureux...tout ceci à cause d'un putain de retard à la con ? En plus, il pleuvait, si ça ce n'était pas le bouquet... Alors qu'il se dépêchait, pensant des fois que Renji serait borné, et le trouverait encore sur les lieux, s'accouplait à cela le soulagement de connaitre la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'après leur baiser, il tomberait sous le charme du rouge, et encore moins que la réciproque se produise. De surcroit, il avait pensé que Renji flirtait avec Yumichika..

Pourtant... Son mot ne venait-il pas de démentir ses déductions basées sur ...des paroles ?.. une attitude ? Son mot sur la table ne pouvait être qu'une déclaration.

* * *

Renji se releva, la mort dans l'âme. Une heure du matin, et toujours rien. Pas de quoi rêver... Hisagi ne viendrait pas. Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Il avait bien perçu l'indifférence du brun à son égard, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? Son pas se fit lourd, et la pluie ne l'avantageait en rien. Désabusé, il quitta le lieu de rendez-vous, cherchant déjà à soigner son petit coeur meurtri. Ichigo l'hebergerait ce soir...

- Pauvre con que je suis.

Deux minutes plus tard, le brun arriva au lieu dit. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration car la course l'avait accablé, il chercha du regard Renji.. mais seul le vide l'accueillit. Évidemment...quel idiot. Son gosier se serra instinctivement.. tout ça à cause d'un retard. Son ex coloc ne lui avait même pas dit où il logerait. C'était bien sa veine aujourd'hui ! Shootant dans un cailloux, il se mit à se maudire.

- C'est moi ou on a pas la même conception de l'heure ?

Hisagi manqua un battement, et se retourna vivement, se confrontant à un jeune homme souriant, narquois. L'ainé l'attrapa pour l'étreindre avec force, le gardant tout contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Le plus jeune avait entendu le cailloux retentir contre une paroi métallique. Intrigué, il avait fait rapidement demi tour, et avait miraculeusement aperçu l'homme qu'il aimait. Bien-sûr, Renji n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et n'avait pas non plus bien compris sa présence trois heures après ledit rendez vous, mais un soulagement salvateur l'avait étreint d'un coup. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans les bras d'Hisagi et ne souhaitait plus du tout les quitter. Fermant les yeux, le bonheur s'insinua enfin en lui, et il le serra à son tour avec la force du désespoir.

- Tu sais que tu me fais une scène à l'eau de rose ? railla le brun.

L'intéressé haussa des épaules, pas bien sûr de lui. Même si la vie semblait lui sourire, il grelottait et cherchait à s'alimenter de la chaleur corporelle d'Hisagi.

- C'est dingue, je couche avec des gonzesses, je résiste aux filles d'un point de vue sentimental, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec, mais je tombe irrémédiablement amoureux d'un mec. Elle est où la logique là dedans ? s'apostrophait lui même l'étudiant aux cheveux longs..trouvant l'ironie du sort vraiment perfide.

- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Cherche pas..

Mais d'un coup, Renji l'attrapa par le col, et le sermonna gravement :

- Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? Pou.. pourquoi ?!

- Hey ..! Du calme tête brûlée.. avec ta tête, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille oublier de me séduire. Tu t'es vu ?... " Cependant, le sérieux dont fit preuve l'entêté qui pas plus tard qu'une heure avait été au bord du désespoir, poussa Hisagi à étoffer...

- T'es .. tu étais hétéro, j'te rappelle.

- Mais tu m'as embrassé, abruti !

- Pour te montrer !.......... grand bênet.. !

- Mon cul !

- Faudrait que j'le tâte ce soir... pourquoi pas...

Le coeur du plus jeune bondit dans la poitrine tant ces mots l'électrisèrent.. non pas de peur mais de désir. De timidité aussi, et pour cause, ce dernier n'avait pas encore trempé les pieds dans ce bain là. Le brun semblait se débrouiller à merveille au lit avec ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet de ses prouesses au lit.

- J'ai honte.. finit-il par concéder. Le recul brutal de son tout récent conjoint le fit tiquer..il reprit." J'ai jamais fait ça moi. "

- Non mais, voyez vous cela. J'ai mon con de meilleur pote qui en pince pour moi, mais ne veut pas aller plus loin....

- Oi attend ! J'ai pas dit ça ! " ragea-t-il en grimaçant de frustration.

Le brun était pantelant de désir. Non pas qu'il avait fantasmé sur Renji durant tout ce temps mais presque. La perspective d'entretenir une relation allant au delà de l'amitié lui avait souvent chauffé les méninges. Mais jamais l'idée n'était parvenue jusqu'au seuil de ses lèvres pour les brûler dans l'optique d'être entendue par ce très charmant hétéro.

Alors qu'il allait lui voler un second baiser, un de ceux qui les faisait chavirer tous les deux, le plus impétueux se recula, le coeur en alerte.

- Putain, j'tai pas dis qu'j'étais sensible ?

- Je suis venu...

- Trois heures en retard, ironisa-t-il.

- Je sais.. répondit Hisagi, gêné. Mea culpa, demande moi ce que tu veux.

Renji croyait rêver. Malheureusement, l'embarras s'empara inéluctablement de lui, et ces épreuves dirons nous émotionnelles le poussa à vouloir plus. Il soupira bruyamment tout contre celui qui le tenait. La chaleur de son corps malgré la fusion de leur peau glacée, s'infiltra en lui et embrumait son esprit. Une peur folle de le perdre, de croire que ce n'était qu'un songe mirifique le fit tanguer. Il se lova contre lui quand bien même le fin rideau de pluie ne cessait de s'écraser subtilement sur leur épiderme, puis vint le moment où il succomba, le cœur serré à mort :

- Je suis complètement dingue de toi, Hisagi.

Un simple toucher de lui, une caresse éphémère.. résultat : il brûlait. Purée qu'il était soulagé. Il avait joué à quitte ou double, et avait failli perdre. Son beau brun se mordit doucement les lèvres, étrangement amusé par cette révélation.

- Ce que tu es émouvant.

* * *

- Non.. non, pas par là, s'il te plait.

Une frimousse brune se releva et son regard insondable se mélangea à celui de Renji, qui haletant, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Mais une main se baladait, insidieuse, cheminant vers ses hanches, le haut des cuisses musclées, puis une certaine bosse recouverte d'un tissu certes glacé mais bien entravant pour lui...

" Tu en es sûr... Renji... ? N'es-tu pas même curieux ? " murmura-t-il d'une voix assurée. Sous l'emprise enivrante du brun, le soupirant se crispa et ses deux mains vinrent faire barrage entre leur torse.

- Attends ... Tu vas bien trop loin, je...

" Pourtant, tu m'as dis vouloir essayer. Es-tu bien sûr de..." mais le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase...l'excitation du rouge était à son comble.. :" Bordel, Renji, tu sais que ton corps dit le contraire ?"

- Je.. je sais. concéda-t-il, rougissant. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ses cheveux épars, ainsi que ce regard voilé trahirent son désir. Il avait terriblement envie de lui, et la réciproque semblait l'exciter davantage. Seulement, sa gêne s'était décuplée depuis leur union.

- Pourquoi t'.. t'es arrivé en re.. oh attend..! Tu.. non ! explosa-t-il quand Hisagi le mit à nue, cherchant à ôter le boxer. Seulement, son coquin de colocataire se faisait gourmand. Il lui effleurait sans cesse la peau, traçant des sillons de ses doigts sur des endroits encore mouillés, quand sa langue suçotait le lobe de son oreille. Le problème étant que cette même oreille n'était autre qu'une zone érogène..et par conséquent, le peu qu'on y touche le rendait fou.

- Je t'en supplie, arrête...le supplia-t-il.

" Me dis pas que les filles n'ont jamais eu l'idée de jouer avec tes jolies p'tites oreilles."

- T'es qu'un enfoiré.....tu vas m'bouffer tout cru.

" Ca aussi, je sais.. " laissa-t-il filer alors qu'il quitta à grand regret cette oreille réactive pour s'adonner à autre chose.. Il lui attrapa le menton, et intima de le regarder. Hisagi ne se gêna pas pour mordre avec douceur son nez, laissant un Renji pantois. Mais ce fut bien le brun qui domina la danse...Du moins, pour le moment. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur celles de son compagnon troublé, et commença son langoureux baiser, le coeur du plus jeune papillonnant dans sa cage.

D'un tour de main, le brun en profita pour faire glisser le boxer sur les jambes finement seyantes et entreprit de relâcher le bandeau contenant énergiquement les cheveux rubescents. Quelques mèches lui collaient à la peau, accentuant son charme tandis qu'il savourait nonchalamment cette langue qui l'excitait à outrance.

Renji quant à lui perdait de sa contenance, et succombait totalement.. Il n'osait pas encore le déshabiller, mais tendait à déboutonner, avec lenteur, sa chemise noire. En revanche, alors qu'il semblait tout accaparé à répondre au ballet lascif de leur langue, retenant du mieux qu'il put ses soupirs d'aises, son coeur manqua un battement lorsque son attribut sentit des doigts le frôler dangereusement. Encore quelques caresses chastes et fugaces, et ce dernier réprima son premier râle, pendant que le brun ne se gênait pas de gémir rauquement à chaque baiser déposé sur sa peau un poil rugueuse, mais ô combien savoureuse. Il jeta un oeil sur la virilité qu'il effleurait de ses doigts, jouant avec sa sensibilité, et la vit gonflée, le satisfaisant complètement. Sa bouche rechercha une nouvelle fois celle de son compagnon, et la captura une fois encore. La douceur était à son comble, ce que souhaitait autant l'un que l'autre.

Renji finit nu contre lui, le corps en alerte et bouillonnant. Ils étaient dans la chambre à Shuuhei, dédaignant le lit pour le mur. Les doigts de sa droite coulèrent maintenant sur le membre du jeune homme à bout de souffle. Pauvre de lui.. l'habitude d'être le dominant avec la femme lui faisait perdre les moyens avec un homme. Et quel homme. Il finit enfin par faire glisser la chemise noire qui auparavant l'avait rendu diablement sexy, pour ensuite plaquer ses fines mains sur le torse bien bâti, et conséquemment orgueilleux de son amoureux. Leur relation dérivait complètement... les deux hommes se blâmaient d'explorer le corps de l'un et de l'autre si tardivement. Renji avait quelque peu jalousé son ainé de trois ans pour son coté très sex, mais lui-même se faisait facilement draguer.

Divaguant sur des eaux troublées, le brun le plaqua fermement contre le mur, prenant enfin en main ce qu'il possédait entre les jambes avant de faire coulisser ses doigts sur la verge, brûlant le bas ventre du Rouge. La tête rejetée en arrière, il n'exprimait plus que le désir, couplé à cela la douleur, tant poindre si durement lui faisait mal. Un autre râle quitta le seuil de ses lèvres, et son conjoint l'intima à continuer. " Tu embrasses bien.. et tu gémis tout aussi bien. " Et quand l'un parlait, l'autre devait automatiquement répondre. " Tu.. tu fais ça si bien, Hisa.. Hhaa...ressentir ça... jamais encore.. je... " On l'avait compris, Renji perdait le fil des mots, sans savoir que c'était parce que son collègue le masturbait avec une telle intensité....

Le jeune homme aux innombrables tatouages gémit de plus belle lorsque son partenaire frotta la tête du gland, et son doigt récolta un peu de liquide intime qui lui permit d'induire la colonne de chair frémissante. Chacun était à un point d'excitation énorme, sans toutefois qu'un possible paroxysme soit en vue d'être atteint. Mais quand bien même...Renji savourait ses multiples caresses lascives les yeux mi clos, quand son amant lui assénait une pluie de doux baisers qui finirent par être insupportable.

- S'il te plait... j'en peux plus...

Hisagi ne se fit pas prier, et dirigea sa bouche vers son oreille, sa main droite accentuant enfin la cadence quand sa sénestre englobant la rondeur d'une de ses fesses fermes. Renji était quant à lui suppliant et perdait haleine. Il refusa cette langue inquisitrice qui s'occupait de son oreille gauche, mais vint le moment où la libération allait s'effectuer. La tête rejetée en arrière, son bel amant l'encouragea à se libérer, que les vifs va et vient de sa main eurent tôt fait de secouer le corps de son compagnon de délicieux spasmes qui finirent enfin par faire fuser la semence en plusieurs jets brûlants. Un grand sourire victorieux - et peut-être vicieux - s'etira sur les lèvres du brun qui glissa son visage en face de son amant pour profiter d'un autre baiser.. Leur langue jouèrent tendancieusement, faisant même naitre un fin filet de bave chez Renji s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche.. l'intensité de leur étreinte n'avait jamais atteint un point aussi jouissif et transcendant qu'avec une fille, et les sentiments à l'égard de son Shuuhei devenaient de plus en plus inébranlables. Il n'était plus qu'un homme à la merci d'un superbe brun.. encore embrumé dans l'extase de ce moment édénique. Sa main explora quelques parties du corps taillé dans le marbre de son compagnon, et se mordit les lèvres tant la simple vue de son torse lui faisait de l'effet.

- Je vais mourir d'envie..

Le brun se recula lentement sans se départir de son sourire en coin, tandis qu'il agrémenta le tout d'une voix essoufflée :

- Ne t'ai-je jamais dit que les cheveux détachés ...ça te donnait un charme fou.. ?

Cette simple remarque souleva de bonheur Renji qui contre toute attente prit le contrôle de leurs ébats, et plaqua ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son amant pour le faire chanceler sur le lit.. Ce geste lui permit alors de venir le surplomber tandis que sa dextre chercha le moyen de lui ôter son jean.. Évidemment, quand bien même mué par l'excitation et tout émoustillé qu'il était, l'inexpérience le faisait légèrement trembler sous ses propres assauts. Mais qu'importe du moment où il arriva enfin à défaire ce malheureux jean ainsi que son boxer.

Maintenant nu, ils finirent par s'unir, le dominant frottant son corps durci par l'effervescence du moment contre celui qui s'agitait sous lui. Leur bouche se retrouvèrent pour se séparer par la suite, prenant des allures d'aimants qui souhaiteraient rompre leur lien, en vain. Du reste, Renji fut soutenu par ses deux bras vigoureux, dont la pose faisant ressortir les veines et les muscles. De toute évidence, celui d'au-dessus trouva le moyen de quitter les lèvres de son compagnon pour tomber sur un torse fier et bombé, et des tétons attendant qu'on les titille. Le jeune homme conduisit sa langue dessus pour le faire réagir, et Hisagi se cambra sous l'assaut délicieux de cette langue chaude. Il était vouté au maximum et patientait difficilement l'arrivée de la bouche de son amant sur ce qui se dressait entre ses jambes. Son pied froissa les draps tandis qu'il sentit Renji descendre dangereusement vers le bas ventre. Il nageait dans le pur bonheur et en oubliait presque l'intention de son amant qui sur le fait, le surprit. Sa verge gonflée fut délicatement happée par des lèvres chaudes et humides, l'électrisant comme jamais. Avec lui, tout était fait de douceur et de passion. Suite au va et vient coutumier qui enflamma le brun tortillant et brûlant, il s'accrocha aux pans du drap tout en crispant son corps, et écarta les jambes, le glorifiant de mots tantôt emplis d'amour, tantôt vulgaires. Ajouté à cela ses longs cheveux qui sous le mouvement caressaient ses cuisses continuellement.

Le dominant quant à lui goutait cela avec curiosité, mais le plus fun pour lui fut sans aucun doute la visible folie qui étreignait son camarade de lit. Pour tout dire, la scène elle même l'excitait davantage que sa pipe. Enfin, il accentua l'étroitesse de sa bouche et la cadence alors que ses deux mains vinrent palper avec gourmandise l'adorable fessier du brun, lui soutirant un gémissement de plaisir..

- 'Tain.. tu fais ça trop bien, renji.. je vais pas tenir..

La main qu'il porta à ses cheveux pourprés flatta la tête qui se balançait de haut en bas. Sa jambe fut ramenée en avant, et la douleur de ne pouvoir se libérer instamment lui était insupportable. Il en avait envie, bordel. Le rouge se retira lentement et parvint à assaillir la virilité entretenue de sa main droite afin d'assister à l'éjection du chaud nectar, éclaboussant partiellement le visage du rouge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils firent connaissance d'une tout autre manière (je vous laisse deviner), Hisagi reprenant le dessus sur son cadet, les unissant une fois de plus dans la jouissance et le bonheur. Enfin...

* * *

- Hey... la prochaine fois, essaie d'arriver plus tôt.

Le concerné se retourna pour faire taire son compagnon d'un baiser téméraire, avant qu'il ne l'interrompe pour répondre, confus : " Je n'aurai plus besoin d'arriver..." Ceci étant fait, Renji ne put résister plus longtemps, son cœur fondant sous les mots d'Hisagi, et finit enfin par réaliser que la vie lui souriait. Qu'il avait avec lui la personne de ses rêves, sous la forme d'un homme qu'il avait toujours regardé de loin sans prendre le temps de le considérer autrement que par le terme d'ami..Il était près de lui, chatouillé par le souffle serein du brun qui faisait soulever son torse puissant et finement sculpté, se pâmant devant ces cheveux noirs et soyeux que sa main caressait avec tendresse ; ce visage sombre et ces cicatrices parallèles quoique rugueuses ainsi que ce tatouage à la signification obscure le bouleversant plus que mesure. Hisagi Shuuhei était tout ce que Renji avait toujours voulu mais ne l'avait su que bien tardivement.

Enfin.. tous deux avaient du temps à rattraper, non.. ?


End file.
